


裙下之臣

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	裙下之臣

两个人隔着衣服互相抚摸，姜承録的动作很慢很轻，从腿根伸手上去，握住那单薄的腰，手指弹钢琴般抚弄喻文波细嫩的皮肉。薄纱轻飘飘地在两人间来回滑动，喻文波嫌碍事，欲起身脱掉，却被姜承録用另一只手按在堆叠的纱裙里不得动弹。

女装让喻文波比平日里更觉得羞耻与敏感，姜承録的手指像在点火，喻文波被微弱的电流刺激着一般颤抖，脖子是痒的，乳头是痒的，小腹是痒的，他渴望姜承録像之前一样，狠狠地吻他，把他拆吃入腹，而不是如今这般隔靴搔痒，扬汤止沸。

喻文波拽住姜承録的手，哑着嗓子喊他的名字。他的脸颊被长发亲昵地围住，艳红的嘴唇里吐着粗重的喘息，眼角微微挑起，湿润的眼里赤裸裸的都是欲望，像个怀春的小少妇。可他的声音暗哑得不行，属于男性的喉结颤动着上下活动，女性与男性的特征矛盾地融合在这个天之骄子身上。

姜承録像个听话的丈夫，重重地掐了一把他的腰，俯身去伺候自己欲求不满的妻子。他把那吊带拨在肩下，吻不再克制地落下。喻文波的乳尖被撕咬着，咬得他每一根血管都在扩张。他抱住姜承録的头，请求他把两个人的衣服脱下来。他想融化在姜承録的体温里，但姜承録对这断断续续的声音充耳不闻，埋在裙下的手指一勾，把那平角内裤褪下来扔到地上，把喻文波的小兄弟包进手心里侍弄。

喻文波立马酥了，呜了一声，屈起腿，把姜承録的手夹得紧些，姜承録的手上有茧子，快速搓过敏感的龟头时带来一阵麻痒，淫水跟着湿湿嗒嗒地流出来，湿了姜承録宽大的掌心和毛发稀疏的私处。

他先泄了一次，脸颊上都是亲吻后的水光，挂着高潮后失神的表情，精液喷在红裙上，一副淫靡模样。姜承録爱得不知如何是好，将那双他亲自装扮的嘴唇含在口中，唾液交换间含糊不清地蹦出几句韩语，又用中文说爱说想要，声音嘶哑得可怕，好像一头饿极了的猛兽，正等待主人打开笼门。

喻文波的脚趾灵活地拉开姜承録牛仔裤的拉链，脚掌隔着棉质内裤，轻轻踩着姜承録胯下滚烫的硬物。姜承録抖了一下，像是得了鼓励，把牛仔裤脱了之后，手指便滑进股间湿漉漉的小缝里，抠挖着狭窄湿热的甬道。

 

姜承録进入时喻文波满足地长叹了一口气，姜承録听着喻文波声音里的痒意，便把他两条软绵绵的腿从层层叠叠的布料里拉出来，轻轻吻了吻光洁的脚踝，然后握着喻文波的小腿干了起来。

他的力道大得像是要把喻文波撬开，怒张的性器一次次破开肉穴，每次都是全部抽离，带出外翻的媚肉，然后又迅速地连根没入。这感觉太刺激了，根本不是一个刚体验性事没多久的人能受的住的，可喻文波又像上了瘾般爱得要命，哭得浪荡，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，口红早已被亲得嘴边都是，眼泪混着口水糊了满脸，流进凌乱的的假发里。

姜承録无法忍受亲吻他的欲望，喻文波明明是湿漉漉的，却像带了把火，把他的理智和自持全部烧成了灰烬。他把喻文波的腿放下来，呈M型弯折在自己边上，弯下腰来，手不忘将喻文波的屁股垫高，好一边操他一边吻他。

喻文波上下两张嘴都被姜承録填的满满的，鼻间耳边眼前身体里全是姜承録，个人感官意识被他侵犯得渣也不剩，任由姜承録不知餍足地戳刺他，囊袋啪啪作响地撞着臀部，呻吟声随着撞击一次次拔高。

姜承録看似斯文的一个人，床上像野兽交合一般，喜欢射进他的身体里，然后欣赏精液从后穴里流出来。拥有一个人和属于一个人的感觉都太美好，再加上姜承録事后总会清理，所以喻文波也不管他，任由他把自己的身体当成领地留下体液。

姜承録就着这个体位射了一次，等他起身时喻文波的舌尖已经被吮得失去知觉，嘴唇又红又肿像再上了一遍口红，吊带松散地挂在手臂上，露出全是吻痕的白净胸膛，大腿合不拢地敞着，裙子被两人的体液沾得湿泞不堪，像一大团破布皱巴巴地搭在腿上。

 

第二次的时候他在快递箱里发现了一双赠送的黑丝袜，喻文波已经被他操得失了清明，被连哄带骗穿上，笔直修长的小腿被顺滑的尼龙丝袜亲密地裹着，洞眼在满是精斑的腿根和臀部被肌肉微微撑开，姜承録双眼通红，狠狠揉搓着喻文波浑圆的屁股，在私处撕开了一道小口，让喻文波坐在他身上，自己动，自己则伸手去揪他衣领大开露出的乳头。

喻文波一个弱鸡宅男哪有力气，好不容易对准了后穴把肉棒吃进去，手撑在姜承録的腹肌上，不愿再动弹，叫着哥哥求姜承録动动。

两人交合的地方被宽大的裙摆盖住，只有从姜承録顶胯的幅度才能看出性爱的激烈，喻文波已经叫不出声，趴在他shy哥哥身上，被丝袜包裹的阴茎抵在姜承録的腹肌上摩擦，又爽又疼，很快又射了一次。

姜承録终是舍不得让他累，亲亲他的额头，便把他放成侧躺的姿势，拉开他的一条腿，一边插，一边隔着丝袜把那弯弯的膝窝舔得湿热。

他们昏天暗地不知做了多久，姜承録射了三次，到最后喻文波后穴被过度的快感磨得麻木，只觉得小腹涨得难受，仿佛姜承録那根东西还埋在自己身体里没有抽出来。

玩成这样，纸巾是玩玩擦不干净了。姜承録把那堆早就不能看的衣裙连同假发一同剥下来丢到地上，像小狗一样爱恋地舔遍那些没有被爱抚到的皮肉，才抱着他走进淋浴间，调了水温给他清洗。

 

被水一淋，喻文波的神智恢复了些，猛然想起口红的事，抓住shy哥正在他后穴里清理的手指，质问他：“shy哥，你怎么会有口红？”  
姜承録不好意思地笑了：“我买的。”  
他拥着喻文波，小心翼翼地说：“义进哥说，你答应女装。”


End file.
